


Zuko should listen to Toph Bei Fong

by KitKatFat15



Series: Tea Boat Zuko Au [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Toph Beifong, Crack, Other, TeaBoatAu, Toph Being Awesome, Toph is overpowered because why not?, crackfic, powerful Toph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: This is a request from Xing666. "The Gaang's trying to convince Zuko be Aang's firebending teacher, and then Zhao shows up for bullshit reasons to duck with Zuko, because he can. Toph and Zhao meet and he learns why it's better to be on Toph good side. Zuko reluctantly agree because Toph made an excellent example of Zhao. Iroh may or may not bribed Toph to force his nephew into human interaction.Bonus points if annoyed regular throw their tea at Zhao"I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, but this is what came from my story writing abilities. Be warned it probaly counts as a crack fic, and Toph is wayyy overpowered.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Iroh, Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar)
Series: Tea Boat Zuko Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Zuko should listen to Toph Bei Fong

Aang pouted at the annoyed fire bender. "Come on, Zuko! You're the only good fire bender I know!" Zuko scowled at the 12 year old avatar as he poured one of their regulars a cup of tea. "What about that one guy, Jeong Jeong?" Katara scowled. "That guy was a horrible teacher! He didn't even tell Aang what to do!" Toph scoffed. "Come on, Sparky, don't think you can do better than that guy?"

Zuko's eye twitched. "I told you I'm not-" Zuko paused, then grabbed Aang by the elbow and pulled him behind the kitchen door. The rest of the Gaang followed. "What are we doing, Zuko?" Sokka asked. Zuko hushed him and pointed out a window. "That's Zhao's ship. Stay here." Zuko left the kitchen area and picked up a teapot as he went. He was only in the front of the shop when he heard the tale tell thud of fire nation issued boots. He twitched. "Hello there, _Prince_ Zuko." Zuko stood up from where he had been pouring a woman her tea. "Zhao." He said shortly. Zhao scowled. "That's Admiral Zhao to you!" 

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Well then, _Admiral_ Zhao, what can I do for you this sunny day?" Zhao scowled at him. "Do you have any hints of where the Avatar is?" Zuko scoffed. "Like I would know where the Avatar is." Zhao got in Zuko's face and grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me where the kid is! If I find him and find out that you knew where he was, I'll get you too!" Just as he finished screaming one of the tea shops more dedicated customers walked in.

She gasped theatrically. "What are you doing with that child! Are you a pedophile?" She picked up a full tea cup from off the counter and threw it's contents in Zhao's face. A few of the customers who had been around when Zhao had came before looked like they were about to laugh. Zhao raised his hand. "How dare you-!" Just as he was about to swing Toph bumped into him. 

"I'm so sorry sir! I couldn't see you there!" Toph blinked her wide innocent grey eyes at the enraged Admiral. "Why you little helpless blind-!" Zhao was cut off by a rock to the face. No one called Toph Bei Fong helpless! Zhao gathered fire in his hands and was about to throw it until Toph pushed him out of the boat and into the water below by a well aimed and hard thrown pebble. A chunk of land broke off the harbor and sped towards him.

It wrapped around the flailing admiral and pulled him into a tree and towards the ground. Toph pulled herself to land in a floating like manner by bending the metal in her shoes towards the bay. "No one calls Toph Bei Fong helpless!" She screamed at him and she wrapped him in rock, tossed him in the air, and slammed him back down. Zhao tried to firebend out of the hard earth, but Toph held tight.

Many of the customers were watching from the windows or door with interest and mild awe. Zuko looked on in horror. 'How did so much power fit inside such a tiny body!' He thought desperately as he watched Toph toss the still earth encased admiral onto of his ship. Toph pushed the huge ship away from them, with a little waterbending help from Aang and Katara. 

Toph bounded through the entrance and turned to Zuko with wide, innocent eyes. "So, Princy, are you gonna teach Aang firebending?" She asked. Zuko twitched and responded with a high, squeaky voice, "S-Sure!" He chuckled nervously and looked to his uncle for help, but he just gave Zuko a thumbs up. As everyone including the newly joined Zuko boarded the 5 ton flying bison, Toph walked over to Iroh and help out her hand. With a large, beaming smile, Iroh dropped the promised money in her hands. 


End file.
